hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sixx Killer/Chapter 2- Broken Promises Made In Blood
Chapter Two- The Start of the End The World is at war, but this time nations are falling. Can the few remaining allies survive? Or will they crumble at the hands of the terrorists? With the shattered memories and broken bonds, destroying the allies at heart. Past haunting the present, evil after the good, and old tears now shed, can they get through this, or is this the end of the world? Sat quietly in the black dull government car, London began to look through the exclusive file that was handed to her before they left. She had been on holiday for a total of one and a half months, how the hell did this all happen! The last she had heard, it was only Asia who was having a bit of problem. It started out with the terrorist that could be found in places such as Iraq. They rapidly and almost miraculously grew in strength at the start of the year, and within a few months had dominated the countries they were in. They took the world by surprise, and obliterated through the hastily defences neighbouring countries had created. They had pretty much taken over Asia, leaving only China left, barley holding up. America, along with the European countries sent over a lot of troops to try and isolate the problem, and it appeared a success. Last London had heard, they were going to try reclaiming the land. She silently gasped as she read on; the troops had been violently attacked from behind, as finally the world learnt of the criminals who had sourced the terrorist’s new power. Russia! By remaining hidden they had destroyed a lot of Europe’s fire power, and the allied force known as ‘The New Order’ or TNO for short, began a brutal attack on the weakened Europe and America. According to the report, most of Europe had been conquered. Those who remained were not in a good situation. Germany was just holding up, however the battlefield was brutal and bloody. Most of France had been taken, only bits still remained. America seemed to be doing okay, it borders holding up, and although some of the states along it edge had been devastated by the battles. China in the middle of it all was still surviving, barley, it was predicted he would fall any day now, in fact they had began huge evacuations of some of the remaining cities in order to save the people there. Canada, like America, seemed to be holding up along it borderline. As for Switzerland, they were natural. Britain seemed to be holding its own, with the best navy in the world, they were defending their waters and so far none of the enemy had gotten to us. London shivered, but how long till they used bombs? She shook, the memories of World War Two hurrying back. Her city burning, her insides as well being on fire. Crouching, chocking on smoke and coughing her own blood, as she heard her people’s screams. She heard them dyeing over and over again. “We’re here Ma’am.” Alexa’s head jolted up, as she was violently pulled out of her horrid thoughts. She didn’t want to go back into the horrid building, but she knee sooner or later Britain would be at war again. In the world of countries, blood relation, family and peace meant very little. She was just a capital; her job was to defend her queen and country, and to keep her people safe. Leaving the car she entered what just appeared to be a white anonymous building that hid well among the rest of the area, it hadn’t changed since World War One, and that thought made London sick. She was on the battlefield of World War One, and she hoped she never be put in such an awful situation ever again. “I doubt I’ll be here long.” She muttered to herself. The only reason she had to be present was during time of war, it was tradition for the host capital to attend with their country. I know I mentioned Russia, but don’t worry Russia fan girls, by the end of this he doesn’t come off as too bad, promise XD Category:Blog posts